A Changing Sea
by ElsaAriel
Summary: During the Quarter Quell, Annie volunteers for Mags instead of the other way around. Now Annie's going into the Games. Told through the point of view of Annie. Fannie story. Annie, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta all travel together through the Games. But Mags died, so does that mean Annie will too? Will Finnick let that happen?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching Catching Fire last night, and I know we all want more of the Games. No matter how sick, and cruel, we want to read the action. So I had an idea, my favorite characters (Most likely) would have to be Finnick and Annie. When he heard her screaming from the birds, I was like, what if Annie had been in the Quarter Quell instead of Mags?**

I watched as the old woman made her way up to the stage. This was wrong and I know it, she had no chance of survival. Finnick loved her as a mother, she couldn't die. My breath quickened at what I was about to do, and I could stop.

"I volunteer." I said quietly in a wisp of breath.

I dare not look over at Finnick, he's not going to be happy. But instead I look at Mags, and it doesn't help. Her face is confused, a tear rolling down it at what I just done. As I walk up to take her place on the stage, I say nothing. I look at no one. Just over the heads of the people of my District, who I am sure are staring at me.

They don't even let us in to say goodbye. They just usher us into the train. I look back to the crowd before we leave, and all I see is a single person. Someone I don't know personally, and a tear dropping silently from his face.

We walk into the train, and I sit down on a chair. I do not look into any faces, but stare at the ground. They can't change what I've done, it's already happened.

"Annie." Finnick walks over to me. I refuse to look up.

"Yes?" I ask the ground.

"Why did you do that?" He kneels down so he's eye level with me.

His voice is anything but mad. He sometimes talks to me like this, like I'm a child. He does it for a reason though, sometimes I see thing, and my brain doesn't work right. I think of something and spit it out of my mouth without even thinking of what I'm saying. He talking to me like I'm a child now, he's not mad.

"I couldn't let her die. Finnick, you know she wouldn't make it." I whisper for only him to hear.

"I would have helped her Annie." He's whispering too.

"Finnick..." I sighed.

"Annie..." He sighed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I got one review! Yay, thank you for it, and I did read it. Thank you to my followers and Favoriters also. **

"Mags, can me and Annie speak alone?" Finnick looked over to Mags.

Mags nodded and left the room. I sat there and waited. Why did he have Mags leave?

"Annie, she's gone. Talk to me." His child like voice speaking to me was gone. Now he was talking to me. I forgot that he does that. He only talks to me like I'm a child sometimes. When we're in front of people, but when we're alone he talks to me like I'm me. Not Annie Cresta that went into the games and went a little crazy. He talks to the Annie before the games.

"She wasn't going to make it Finnick. You love her so much." I tried to explain my reasons.

"Annie, I can't loss you." Was all he could say, so I embraced him.

We stood like that, arm in arms. I saw Mags peep through the door and quickly close it.

"Your not going to loss me." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded, not letting me go. What happened last year would repeat itself. Finnick was going to make it out of the games, how couldn't he? He would protect me, I know it.

"Okay." He nodded, wiping his eyes.

Not many people had seen Finnick cry, but I had. He didn't do it often, but I was always there for him. Mags peeped in again an this time entered the room. She took Finnick's hands and smiled. I smiled too. We would be okay.

{Time Skip}

I walked the halls. I didn't sleep much, and I most likely wouldn't sleep at all with the games. I watched as the shadows danced across the walls. The games. 70th Games was the year I won. I watched my partner be beheaded and I see it now sometimes. I hold my ears to block out the screams, cover my eyes to stop seeing the images. I can't even help it, I'll laugh randomly. It's hard to deal with, but I can. I can do it.

It was getting earlier, time flew by. The train started to lighten from it's scary darkness. Finnick was an early rises, late sleeper, which was good for me. He had adjusted and learned how to sleep less. Everyone slept less after the Games. And Finnick won at 14. The 65th Games. I had watched his Games, and he had watched mine. We never watched them again though, never want to.

I waited for him, sat down next to his door. He came out as soon as I sat down. He leaned down and helped me up.

"Morning, you ready? We should almost be at the Capitol." I didn't like the Capitol.

"Okay. Morning." We headed to the dinning hall.

Mags was here already, nibbling on a piece of toast. I sit down. My brown-red hair swirls around me. I keep it long, with front bangs. It's how I've always worn it, and Finnick says he likes it. I have no intention of changing it.

I reach over and grab a piece of shrimp. It reminds me of food back home. They give us nice food, and then sea food. Me, Finnick, and Mags normally only eat the sea food, never the Capitol's food. I don't like it. It taste fancy and too sweet.

After eating we sat down. I stared out the window into nowhere. Watched the trees and such swish by. I could barley see them with how fast it was moving, couldn't even tell where we were.

"Annie?" I looked over to see Finnick.

"What?" I asked him, I had just gone into a daze again.

"I think we're here." Finnick pointed to the window.

We were farther away now, so I could see thing, they weren't moving fast. The Capitol building stood high and mighty. We're here. I don't want to be here, any where but here. I took a breath to calm myself down. I'll be okay, everything will be fine. The train slowed to a stop.

Mags started walked towards the door, followed by me, then Finnick. We exited to screaming fans. I knew most were for Finnick, people believed I was crazy, I'm not crazy. I just see things, go into flashbacks of the games. Though I had some fans, I didn't have many.

I wasn't like Finnick, I couldn't charm people, some were afraid. I wasn't sweet like Mags, most people just thought I had gone crazy. I wasn't them, and I didn't have many fans. Really, it didn't upset me. I don't want people from the Capitol to love me. I want nothing to do with the Capitol.

{Time Skip}

It was different. The tribute's place to stay, but I guess it's different every year. I glanced around at the place, I didn't want to spend my time here. I would have to though. I walked around and found my room. It had one of the controllers to change what was in the window. I clicked the button to change it, finally it got to an ocean. I left it there and walked out of the room.

Finnick was on a couch with Mags, I took a seat next to him. The tribute reaping was playing. I knew a lot of the tributes. Gloss and Cashmere from one, Brutus and Enobaria from two, Beetee and Wiress from three, us from four, etc. I knew the tributes, met them, spoke with them. The only ones I hadn't met, where Katniss and Peeta.

Finnick sighed. We didn't want to kill these people, they were our friends. I didn't want to have these people kill me.

"What do you think of Katniss and Peeta?" I asked.

"I don't know. There whole 'love' thing seems kinda fake." He said, Mags shook her head in disagreement. I nodded.

They pulled that last year, they were in love. Both were going to eat poison berries, make no victor. So instead, there were two victors of the games. That was unheard of, never had happened. As far as I could tell, President Snow did not look happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! You guys liked the Fannie! I really liked the Fannie...So I have decided for this story I want my chapters to be long. From now on my chapters will be 900 (Hopefully 1000) words or more. Welcome back to A Changing Sea! Chapter 3!  
><strong>

I hated this part. The Tribute Parade. Finnick hated it too, I knew he would hate it this year. I shook my head at what his designer was making him wear. It was a gold cloth, barley covering him at all. I knew he wouldn't like that. He would pretend like he did, but he hated it. Finnick had told me. I wore a gold dress, it was long and it flowed.

I came out and Finnick was talking to Katniss. I wondered if I should go over there. It seemed like he had a sugar cube, and he ate it. He turned around and caught my eye, gesturing for me to come over there. So I did.

Katniss stared at me for a second, saying nothing.

Finnick smiled, "This is Annie." He introduced.

"Hi Annie, I'm Katniss." She didn't offer her hand, so I didn't offer mine.

Then the bell rang for the parade to start. Me and Finnick walked over to the thing that would pull us. I didn't know what it was called exactly. We got in together.

"You ready?" Finnick asked.

I nodded and soon we were outside. Fans screamed and I copied Finnick. Fake smile and wave. As soon as Katniss and Peeta came out though, the screams got louder. They would most likely have a lot of sponsers. As we gathered in front of President Snow, Katniss and Peeta's suits lit fire. That's what they were somewhat famous for. The girl on Fire.

I watched Snow's face. He smiled, but it seemed somewhat evil. I knew he was evil, what he did. The Capitol loved Snow, everyone else did not. Only the Capitol people become President, so they are inspired to be Snow. He was evil in a way. He smiled and acted like he was calm, but then he threatens to kill you. After that he smiles like everything's okay. It's not okay.

The Capitol loves the Games too. I bet you they think the world is perfect, but their wrong. It's so messed up, the Games. Watching tributes _die._ I cover my ears. and close my eyes. It comes back to me. My fellow tribute, beheaded. I feel the cart moving, so we must be going inside.

As soon as we get inside, Finnick's holding me. "Annie, shh it's okay."

I realize I'm crying, silently. My nose stuffs and I wipe it. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I don't care if people stare, I can't help it. I can't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, looking at the floor.

He lifts my chin so I'm looking at him. "You don't have to say sorry to me."

{Time Skip}

I wasn't very good with weapons. So I sat, making a net, which was basically all I knew how to do. If Finnick doesn't make it, then there is no way I'm going to. I watched the other tributes. They threw spears and shot bows. Some tied knots like me, some painted themselves, like Peeta. It was weird that you could almost pick out the Careers from right here.

Finicky seemed like he would be a career, but I talked to him. He talks to Haymitch and we would be with Katniss and Peeta. I supposed I better get to know them. I walked over to Peeta, he seemed nicer than Katniss.

"Hi." I said it somewhat shyly. I get nervous around people when Finnick isn't there.

Peeta offered a kind smile, it made you want to trust him. "Your Annie, right?" He asked.

I smiled back, "Yeah, from District 4."

"I'm Peeta, I won last year. With Katniss, from District 12." He introduces himself as well as Katniss.

"I know." I muttered.

Peeta was on the floor, painting on himself. It looked like he was painting his arm. I couldn't tell what he was painting. I laughed. Peeta shot me a confused look, and I saw Finnick looking at me. He wanted to know if I was okay. I nodded to Finnick. Then looked at Peeta.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"That's okay." He smiled it off.

I wasn't sure if I could tell him. I didn't really want to explain it, maybe I'd tell him about my experiences later. I never spent my time trying to explain my laughing, ear covering, or eye covering to anyone except Finnick. Really because I didn't care too much what anyone thought about me, except Finnick. As long as Finnick accepted me, I was good.

I wasn't sure.f I should still talk to Peeta, maybe I should just walk away. Peeta still looked up at me, so maybe I was suppose to stay. I sat down next to him. I looked over to Finnick, he smiled at me and went back to throwing his trident.

"Can you show me how to paint like that?" I asked, I never had really tried to paint.

"I can try." Peeta smiled again.

t was like he smiled at everything. I didn't really see a reason to smile, but again I wasn't him. I offered a very small smile back.

He tried to teach me, but in the end, I wasn't that good. I wasn't a painter like him, though he had tried to teach me some color skills and depth skills. I was slightly better than I had been when I started. Maybe, if I survived, I would paint the ocean. That was one of my favorite things and I spent a lot of time with Finnick there.

I had no idea what I was going to do for my private session. I wouldn't paint, I can't show them a weapon. Maybe I could make a net. That's what I'll end up doing. Making a net. They won't like it, because it's not that much of a skill. But that's all I can do. I would look worse if I tried to use a weapon and fail. So I'm going to make a net.


End file.
